star_warsfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Gwiezdne wojny: część II - Atak klonów
Gwiezdne wojny: część II - Atak klonów (ang. Star Wars: Episode II - Attack of the Clones) - chronologicznie druga część sagi Gwiezdne wojny, powstała jako piąta w roku 2002. Jej reżyserem jest George Lucas. Film opowiada o młodzieńczych latach Anakina Skywalkera , przyszłego Dartha Vadera. Akcja filmu dzieje się 10 lat później od wydarzeń ukazanych w filmie Gwiezdne wojny: część I - Mroczne widmo. Fabuła Od śmierci Qui-Gona minęło już dziesięć lat. Obi-Wan jest rycerzem Jedi, a dziewiętnastoletni Anakin jest jego padawanem. Młody Skywalker wyrósł na wysokiego chłopaka o pięknej twarzy. Chłopak właśnie wraca ze swej pierwszej misji i dowiaduje się, że na Coruscant przybywa Padmé Amidala – miłość Anakina z czasów niewolnictwa, dawna królowa Naboo, pełniąca obecnie rolę senatora swej planety. Niedługo zamaskowana postać podejmuje się zamachu na Padmé, co jednak się nie udaje. Po pościgu Anakin i Obi-Wan demaskują przestępcę; ten jednak umiera trafiony zatrutą strzałą. Anakin dostaje misję ochrony senator Amidali w drodze na Naboo i szybko odlatuje razem z nią. Obi-Wan z kolei postanawia odnaleźć zabójcę zamachowca Padmé. Jedyną poszlaką jest zatruta strzałka, która pochodzi z planety Kamino. Jedi tam też się udaje w poszukiwaniu dalszych tropów, jednak dowiaduje się tam, że nieżywy obecnie rycerz Jedi – Sifo-Dyas przed wieloma laty zamówił u mieszkańców tej planety armię klonów. O przedsięwzięciu nie wiedział nikt poza nim. Gdy Obi-Wan informuje o tym Yodę, ten postanawia użyć armii w obronie przed droidami. W tym samym czasie na Naboo rośnie miłość Padmé i Anakina, mimo iż związek nie ma przyszłości (Jedi nie mogą wchodzić w żadne związki uczuciowe z żadną żywą istotą). Po kilku tygodniach Skywalker ma wizję, w której widzi śmierć swojej matki, więc czym prędzej udaje się na Tatooine, by sprawdzić sytuację. Okazuje się, że Shmi jest teraz w niewoli u Tuskenów – dzikich ludzi pustyni. Anakin odnajduje ich wioskę, gdzie widzi torturowaną matkę. Po chwili kobieta umiera w ramionach syna, który ze wściekłości morduje mieczem świetlnym wszystkich mieszkańców wioski, wliczając w to kobiety i dzieci. Kenobi ścigał pracodawcę zamachowcy Padmé – Jango Fetta i leci za nim na planetę Geonosis. Odkrywa, że znajduje się tam baza separatystów, dowodzonych przez Mrocznego Jedi – Hrabiego Dooku (dla którego pracuje Fett). Kenobi informuje o tym Anakina, a ten z kolei powiadamia Radę Jedi. Obi-Wan jednak podczas rozmowy ze swym uczniem zostaje porwany. Skywalker i Amidala ruszają mu na ratunek, lecz również zostają porwani. Dooku decyduje się na publiczną egzekucję tej dwójki oraz Kenobiego. Zostali oni przywiązani do gigantycznych słupów i gdy mieli już zginąć, na arenę przybyło dwustu dwunastu rycerzy Jedi, dowodzonych przez mistrza Windu. Korzystając z zamieszania więźniowie wspięli się na szczyt słupów, po czym ześlizgując się zeszli na ziemię i uwolnili się z łańcuchów. Po krwawej walce z droidami przy życiu zostało tylko kilkunastu Jedi, w tym Obi-Wan, Anakin i Windu oraz Padmé. Gdy sytuacja stawała się dramatyczna, z odsieczą przybyło kilka republikańskich kanonierek z armią klonów i mistrzem Yodą na ich czele. Rozpoczęła się bitwa o Geonosis. Anakin i Obi-Wan podążyli za uciekającym hrabią Dooku do hangaru, gdzie stoczyli z nim walkę na miecze świetlne. Kenobi doznał ciężkich obrażeń i nie mógł kontynuować walki. W jego obronie stanął młody Skywalker, któremu po długiej walce Dooku odciął prawą rękę. Niezdolnego do walki Anakina uratował Yoda, któremu przeciwnik uciekł po krótkiej walce. Skywalkerowi podłączono biomechaniczną rękę ze stali i pasowano na rycerza Jedi, a Obi-Wan trafił na leczenie i dostał tytuł mistrza. Dooku z kolei przybył na Coruscant, gdzie spotkał się ze swym mistrzem – najpotężniejszym żyjącym Mrocznym Jedi – Darthem Sidiousem, zwanym też Lordem Sithów. Hrabia oznajmia mu, iż rozpoczęły się wojny klonów, co było częścią wielkiego planu Sidiousa. Setki tysięcy żołnierzy-klonów przygotowuje się do odlotu na wojnę, która już niedługo zbierze olbrzymie żniwo. Z kolei na spokojnej planecie Naboo Padmé i Anakin potajemnie biorą ślub. Obsada Nagrody Atak Klonów był nominowany do Oscara w kategorii Najlepsze Efekty Specjalne. Otrzymał również MTV Movie Award w kategorii Najlepsza Walka (Yoda kontra hrabia Dooku). Był również nominowany do tej nagrody w kategoriach Najlepsza Scena Akcji (walka na arenie) i Najlepsza Rola Wirtualna (Yoda). Film zdobył również dwie Złote Maliny w kategoriach Najgorszy Scenariusz i Najgorszy Aktor Drugoplanowy (Hayden Christensen). Był ponadto nominowany w kategoriach Najgorszy Film, Najgorsza Reżyseria, Najgorsza Aktorka Drugoplanowa (Natalie Portman), Najgorszy Zespół (Hayden Christensen i Natalie Portman) oraz Najgorszy Remake lub Sequel. Błędy w filmie * Kiedy Mistrz Jedi, Ki-Adi-Mundi, leci na pokładzie kanonierki, w dłoni trzyma miecz świetlny o niebieskiej klindze. Kiedy wyskakuje z kanonierki, jego miecz świetlny jest zielony. W kolejnych ujęciach miecz na powrót staje się niebieski. * Dwie antenki, znajdujące się z tyłu śmigacza, w którym Anakin i Obi-Wan wyruszyli w pogoń za Zam, znikają w momencie, kiedy Anakin wyskakuje z maszyny. * Kiedy Anakin i Padme są w tunelu na Geonosis i Anakin spostrzega, że są otoczeni przez Geonozjan, chwyta Padme za prawą rękę, aby ta zatrzymała się. W kolejnym ujęciu widać, iż Skywalker trzyma Padme za lewą rękę, a nie za prawą. * Mała antenka, umieszczona na hełmie Jango Fetta, podczas walki z Obi-Wanem przemieszcza się z jednej strony hełmu na drugą. * Kiedy Padme (Natalie Portman) odbiera wiadomość od Obi-Wana Kenobiego (Ewan McGregor), naciska czerwony guzik w celu jej odsłuchania. Chwilę później Padme naciska ten sam czerwony guzik, ale żeby obejrzeć mapę galaktyki. * Kiedy Anakin (Hayden Christensen) rozmawia z Padme (Natalie Portman) przed wyruszeniem na poszukiwania swojej matki, ich cienie w zależności od ujęcia zmieniają swoje położenie. * W każdej scenie w gabinecie Palpatine'a (Ian McDiarmid), ruch "uliczny" wygląda tak samo. Niezależnie od tego, czy scena rozgrywa się w dzień, czy w nocy. * W scenie na planecie Geonosis, kiedy Anakin (Hayden Christensen) zaraz po wyjściu razem z Padme (Natalie Portman) ze statku otwiera drzwi, zauważyć można, iż głowa Skywalkera przenika przez cyfrowo stworzone drzwi, które nie zdążyły się jeszcze dostatecznie wysoko podnieść. * W scenie wspólnego posiłku Anakina (Hayden Christensen) i Amidali (Natalie Portman), Jedi kroi owoc dla pani senator. Przekrawa go mniej więcej w połowie długości, jednak gdy wysyła do niej odkrojoną porcję wyraźnie widać, że owoc został pokrojony w zupełnie innych proporcjach. * Gdy Obi-Wan rozmawia z Yodą o tym, kto usunął Kamino z archiwów Jedi, Yoda szkoli kadetów w posługiwaniu się mieczem świetlnym. W jednym ujęciu kadet - kosmita jest widoczny z tyłu grupy. W następnym nagle pojawia się z przodu. W kolejnym ujęciu kosmita znów znajduje się z tyłu grupy. * Pod koniec filmu hrabia Dooku używa mocy, by zrzucić sufit na mistrza Yodę. Gdy mistrz Jedi używa mocy, by powstrzymać spadające na niego fragmenty i odepchnąć je, bardzo duża bryła skalna roztrzaskuje się o ścianę, nie wydając żadnego dźwięku. * Podczas walki mistrza Yody z hrabią Dooku słychać dźwięki krzyżujących się mieczy świetlnych w momencie, gdy wcale nie są one skrzyżowane. * Gdy Anakin jest ze swą matką w obozie Tuskenów, matka mówi do niego, jak bardzo jest z niego dumna, a w tym czasie położenie jej ręki na twarzy Anakina zmienia się między ujęciami. * Gdy Padme klęczy nad pozorantką, jej włosy są widoczne na obu ramionach. Gdy wstaje, włosy są widoczne tylko na jednym. * Gdy Obi-Wan wysyła wiadomość do Amidali i Anakina, Amidala mówi, że wyrusza na Geonosis, by pomóc (help) Obi-Wanowi. Jednakże ruch jej warg sugeruje, że chce ona ratować (save) Obi-Wana. * Gdy Padme spada ze statku po strzale Dooku, słychać jej krzyk, ale jej usta nie poruszają się. Miejsce kręcenia * Garaż na Tatooine, w którym Luke Skywalker czyścił droidy w "Gwiezdnych wojnach", został przebudowany do potrzeb "Ataku klonów", jednakże nie w całości. W części z 1977 roku zarówno pierwszy plan jak i tło były dekoracjami, natomiast w "Ataku klonów" tylko pierwszy plan jest dekoracją, zaś drugi plan został dodany cyfrowo. * Scena, kiedy Anakin rozmawia z Padme o jej przeszłości na Naboo, została nakręcona w tym samym miejscu, gdzie miała miejsce ostatnia rozmowa Generała Allenby i Drydena z filmu "Lawrence z Arabii". * Pierwsze sceny pobytu Anakina (Hayden Christensen) i Amidali (Natalie Portman) na Naboo kręcone były na słynnym Placu Hiszpańskim w Sewilli. Dodano jednak komputerowo kilka nieistniejących w rzeczywistości futurystycznych kopuł. * Film został nakręcony na tych samych scenach co "Moulin Rouge". * Film kręcono w Londynie, Borehamwood (Anglia, Wielka Brytania), Sydney (Australia), Sewilli (Hiszpania), Nafcie, Matmacie, na jeziorze Wielki Szott (Tunezja), w Casercie, Lenno i nad jeziorem Como (Włochy). Ciekawostki * "Atak klonów" jest to pierwsza część "Gwiezdnych wojen", w której Yoda został wygenerowany całkowicie komputerowo. Frank Oz został tylko poproszony o pomoc aktorom w sprawie głosu Yody. * Wytwórnia 20th Century Fox postawiła bardzo wygórowane warunki właścicielom kanadyjskich kin. Otóż musieli oni oddawać 70% dochodu producentowi oraz udostępniać dla projekcji filmu największe sale kinowe przez osiem kolejnych tygodni. Oto powód dlaczego "Atak klonów" wyświetlany był w zaledwie 86 kopiach. * W archiwum Jedi stoi wiele popiersi dawnych rycerzy zakonu. Tak naprawdę zaś - to popiersia twórców filmu, jest nawet George Lucas. * Większość klonów nosi białe mundury, niektórzy mają jednak dodane kolory - co świadczy o ich randze. Zielony oznacza sierżanta, niebieski - porucznika, czerwony - kapitana, żółty - majora bądź pułkownika (funkcje generalskie pełnią w tej armii rycerze Jedi). * Christopher Lee nie zagrał we wszystkich scenach walki na miecze świetlne - choć jest dobrym szermierzem. Jego twarz została komputerowo wstawiona na miejsce twarzy dublera. * W scenie finałowej bitwy niemal 90% muzyki pochodzi z "Mrocznego widma". Oryginalna muzyka, napisana specjalnie na potrzeby scen walki klonów z droidami, została wycięta w montażu. Jej fragmenty można usłyszeć na soundtracku. * Liam Neeson miał pojawić się w filmie - jako duch Qui-Gona (podobnie jak Alec Guinness pojawiał się w "Imperium" i "Powrocie Jedi"). Jednakże obrażenia, jakie odniósł w wypadku motocyklowym pod koniec 2000 roku uniemożliwiły mu udział. Możemy jednak usłyszeć jego głos - w scenie, w której Yoda (Frank Oz) wsłuchuje się w Moc, po zabiciu przez Anakina (Hayden Christensen) jeźdźców tuskeńskich. * Podczas pogoni za Zam Wesell (Leeanna Walsman) na Coruscant, kiedy to Zam robi gwałtowny unik ku dołowi, po lewej stronie ujęcia można zauważyć myśliwiec typu X-Wing goniony przez trzy myśliwce TIE. Jest to oczywiście żart twórców filmu, ponieważ w czasie, gdy toczy się akcja "Gwiezdnych Wojen" nie istniało jeszcze Imperium, a myśliwce TIE były właśnie myśliwcami imperialnymi. * Hayden Christensen, podobnie jak Ewan McGregor w "Mrocznym widmie", przy scenach walk na miecze świetlne udawał ich brzmienie. Pozbył się tego nawyku, kiedy Lucas powiedział mu, że jego specjaliści od efektów dźwiękowych zrobią to znacznie lepiej. Filmy Kategoria:Filmy Kategoria:Filmowe uniwersum